


I'm not ticklish Gallagher

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, M/M, ticklish mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian finds out Mickey is ticklish, so when Mickey comes home grumpy Ian tickles him to cheer him up.





	

Mickey and Ian were lying in bed one day just relaxing when Ian put his arms around Mickey’s waist and he jolted up.   
“What the hell” Ian laughed at how Mickey flinching kind of scared him. “I don’t know, guess you just startled me, wasn’t expecting you to put your arm around me” Mickey was flipping through a comic book. Ian slightly smiled realizing what really just happened. Ian moved his hands slowly down Mickeys stomach to his hip bones and squeezed Mickey jumped up and laughed. “What the hell Gallagher?” he was scratching the back of his head and smirking.   
“Hold up, what the fuck” Ian was practically giggling like a little kid, “Is thee Mickey Milkovich ticklish?”   
“No that’s stupid, your hands are just cold” Mickey got up now, he didn’t want to give Ian another chance to tickle him.   
Ian just smirked as his boyfriend left the room, he didn’t want to push it. 

It had been two days since Ian figured out Mickey was ticklish. He hadn’t tickled him because he was waiting for the perfect time to pounce. 

Mickey came home from work obviously annoyed, when he walked in the house Ian could see that.  
“ Hey how was work?” Ian said already knowing Mickey was about to go off.   
“How was work? How was work? You’ll never believe the bullshit I had to deal with today. I hate people, I hate my coworkers, the customers are all jackasses, and customer service is bullshit man “Mickey was already heading upstairs to get undress so Ian followed him. 

When Ian followed Mickey in the room, Mickey was taking his clothes off and still complaining. Ian walked over to a shirtless Mickey and started kissing him to shut him up. Ian pushed him onto the bed. Ian was straddling Mickey’s hips now and kissing him.   
When Ian came up for air Mickey just laughed, “Damn, hello to you to?”   
Ian went back to kissing Mickey and Mickey put his hands through Ian’s hair.

In one swift move Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrists with one hand and put them above his head. Mickey’s eyes got wide, he knew what was coming.  
“DON’T” he said but it did absolutely no good. Ian used his other hand to tickle Mickey everywhere. Mickey couldn’t say anything, he was laughing too hard. Ian had never really heard Mickey laugh like this before so he was in heaven. Mickey kicked and tried to throw Ian off of him but nothing worked.   
Ian stopped once he saw tears in Mickey’s eyes. He felt pretty successful; so he hopped off of Mickey and stood up. Mickey put one hand on his stomach and used the other to wipe his eyes. He was breathing heavily and smiling.

“You’re dead Gallagher” was all he said still with a sense of laughter in his voice.   
“Were my hands warmer this time?” Ian laughed at the obvious lie his boyfriend told him previously. Ian was standing in the doorway to leave the room.   
Mickey just smiled at Ian as he left the room, knowing Ian was totally getting tickled tonight.


End file.
